


I Thought It Would Be Over

by Latte_Hottay



Series: I Thought [2]
Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latte_Hottay/pseuds/Latte_Hottay
Summary: When more singing aliens try to take over the world, Paul & professor Hidgens try to find a cure for a second apotheosis.READ PART 1 FIRST
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Series: I Thought [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561414
Comments: 15
Kudos: 45





	1. She's gone

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS (for the entire story):  
> -Mentioned death  
> -Hospitals  
> -Needles  
> -Murder attempts (but no one actually dies)

Emma’s grip on Paul’s hand weakened as she let out a deep breath. It broke Paul’s heart. The doctor came in, with professor Hidgens by his side. Paul just stood there, allowing his tears to fall as he watched Emma’s breathing slow down. His shoulder hurt a lot, but all he could focus on was the girl he loved dying in front of him. He felt a hand being placed on his back, and when he looked up he stared into professor Hidgens’s eyes. “She’s gone.” he breathed. 

“I know... ” the professor said, “I swore I’d protect her.” 

“Me too.” 

The doctor tied Michelle’s hands together and dragged her to another room. Paul looked at the professor, who tried to hide his tears. He had seen Emma and Hidgens interact with each other the past week, and he could tell they meant a lot to each other. 

The doctor came back and led Paul to another room, where he examined his shoulder. “No exit wound.” he muttered. 

How could that guy be so calm? Emma just died.   
Emma Perkins, the girl who saved his life.   
Emma Perkins, who made him smile when his life fell apart.   
Emma Perkins, who he would trust with his life, even after two weeks.   
Emma Perkins, the love of his life. 

Paul didn’t remember much of the next few hours. It might’ve been because he was brought into surgery, but everything felt like a blur. He had just woken up when the professor came into the room. He wiped a tear from his cheek. “Paul. They took her. There won’t be a funeral, I don’t know why, but we’re not allowed to have her body.” 

Paul sighed. “Is it that bad? I mean, it would just be you and me, and the thought of just two men showing up at a funeral is a bit depressing...” The professor sighed. “Professor?” 

“You can call me Henry. We literally live in the same house.” 

Paul nodded, “Henry, do you know what happened to that woman?” 

“Some agents took her about an hour ago, while you were in surgery. She’s going to prison.” 

“And Emma?” 

“They also took Emma’s body. I don’t know why.” Paul nodded. “Anyway, how’s your shoulder?” 

Paul slowly moved his arm and a sharp pain spread through his entire body. “It hurts.” 

Henry chuckled sadly, “That makes sense. You were shot.” 

“Yeah… Gosh, I never thought this would happen to me.” 

The professor sat down next to him, “I don’t think anyone did. I mean, an alien apocalypse isn’t exactly something that happens often.” They were silent for a minute, before the professor spoke again, “Listen, I know we don’t really know each other, but I could see that you cared a lot about Emma. You made her smile, despite what she was going through. She lived with me for a few months when she was younger, did you know that?” 

“Really? I thought you guys were close because she bought you groceries once?” 

Henry chuckled, “Yeah… She still thinks it’s weird that she lived with me, especially after I became her teacher. She just tells everyone she’s my favorite student because she bought me groceries, because she doesn’t want to explain everything.” 

Paul looked at the bedsheets. “I understand.” He sighed, “When can I get out of here?” 

“I think pretty soon, after everything that happened they want to close this part of the hospital, mainly to keep the patients in the regular hospital safe.” Paul nodded. 

“Mister Hidgens?” the doctor said while entering the room, “Colonel Jones wants to see you.” Henry nodded and walked out of the room. The doctor walked towards Paul, “Hello mister Bridges, how’s your shoulder? Are you in a lot of pain?” 

“It hurts, but it’s not as bad as you’d expect from a gunshot wound.” 

“Well, good to know the painkillers are working. I expect that you’ll be released pretty soon, as we want to close entirely. Safety first.” He filled a glass with water and handed it to Paul, who drank it immediately. “Well, mister Bridges, I’ll leave you alone. I’ll check in on you later.” Paul nodded and the doctor walked away. 

A few minutes later, Henry came back, holding a yellow envelope. “What did they want?” Paul asked. 

Henry sighed, “They wanted me to have a new identity too. Because I wasn’t there when you and Emma were rescued, I didn’t have a new name yet.” 

“So what’s your name now?” 

Henry reached into the envelope and grabbed a passport. After he read it, he looked up at Paul. “Brian Johnson.”


	2. Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul and Hidgens miss Emma and Paul thinks about the first time they met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long lol

It was only a few days later when Paul was sent home. Colonel Jones offered to drive him, and he agreed.  
  
“I’d like to ensure you that Michelle Carter will be in prison for the next decade. I hope that’ll make you feel a bit better.” the colonel said while he pulled up to the house.  
  
“Yeah… Anyway, thank you for bringing me home.”  
  
“Not a problem. I’ll make sure to contact you later this week. See you later, Ben.”  
  
“Thanks colonel.” Paul got out of the car and walked to the house. He turned around, and the car was gone already.  
  
Henry opened the door. ”Paul.”  
  
Paul looked at him, “Henry.”  
  
“I’m glad you’re home again. It was quiet without you and Emma…”  
  
Paul could see tears fill his eyes and put his hand on the professor’s shoulder. “Emma was a great girl. But do you think she’d want you to be sad about what happened?” Paul sighed, he was sad too, devastated even, but he’d try to make something of his life. For Emma. The professor shook his head. “Well then. Emma gave her life for me, and I won’t let that go to waste. I miss her, and I’d never forget her, but no matter how difficult it will be, we must move on.”  
  
Henry nodded slowly. “For Emma?” he asked.  
  
“For Emma.” Paul assured him.  
  
They awkwardly looked at each other before Henry stepped aside so Paul could enter. Paul closed the door behind him and turned towards Henry, who was wiping his tears away with the sleeve of his turtleneck. Paul brought his bag to his room upstairs. When he got back down, Henry called his name from the kitchen. “Paul? You want tea? Or do you prefer coffee?”  
  
Paul entered the kitchen and sat down on one of the chairs. “A black coffee please, that’s what Em-” He sighed, “You know what? Tea is fine.”  
  
Henry nodded and started boiling the water. “Do you know that she always talked about you?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“She didn’t know your name, but she was always talking about how happy the ‘Black Coffee Guy’ made her when she was having a rough day. I heard you leave pretty good tips.”  
  
Paul let out an anxious chuckle, “I had to do something, I’ve had a crush on her since the first time I went to Beanies.”  
  


  
  
 _“We have to be back at work in ten minutes, this line is too long!” Bill complained when he and Paul waited in line at the Starbucks shop close to their office. The line was so long that some people were even waiting outside._ _  
__  
__“I heard a new coffee shop opened a few blocks away, if we go now, we’ll probably make it in time.” Paul suggested. Bill agreed and they started walking._ _  
__  
__It only took them about three minutes to get there, and there was no one waiting at the counter. The barista was cleaning a table and when she noticed the two men entering, she walked to the counter to take their order. The barista looked up at Paul and their eyes met. Her eyes were the prettiest Paul had ever seen, and her laugh was so cute. Her voice was so beautiful that Paul didn’t even listen to what she was saying._ _  
__  
__Bill bumped his shoulder against Paul’s, bringing him back to reality. “What can I get for you?” the barista repeated._ _  
__  
__“Ehh, a black coffee?” he said, laughing anxiously._ _  
__  
__“One black coffee and one iced caramel frappuccino please.” Bill said, taking his wallet out of his pocket. The barista laughed and started making their coffee. Paul couldn’t help but stare at how perfect her hair fell over her shoulders. When she turned around again, she was holding two cups._ _  
__  
__Bill paid for their order and dropped two dollars into the tip jar. The barista smiled. “Thank you.”_ _  
__  
__Bill looked at his watch. “Shit! We have to be at work in two minutes. Hurry!”_  
 _  
While they left the small shop, Paul looked around one last time. The barista was cleaning the counter, her hair falling in front of her face. He took a sip of the coffee, it was the worst coffee he’d ever tasted, he could probably make better coffee himself. But Paul knew he’d come back here many times._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! I didn't have much inspiration and motivation but I finally finished this chapter! Also depression was kicking my ass but I have new meds so that's good XD
> 
> I'll update asap but idk when that will be :)


	3. Goddaughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul thinks he sees Alice somewhere.

After a few days, they ran out of food. After they ate leftovers from yesterday’s dinner, Paul decides they really needed to go to the stores. “I think I’m going to the stores today, you know, to do some groceries.”    
  
Henry raised an eyebrow. “Young man, you’ve been shot just a week ago, you need to recover. I’ll go.”    
  
“No, it’s fine, it’ll be good to get out of the house.”    
  
Henry sighed, he clearly did not like the idea of Paul leaving the house. They had got to know each other a lot better after Paul had come back from the hospital. “Let’s just go together.”    
  
Paul nodded. “I’ll get changed and then we can go.” He walked upstairs after putting his plate in the sink. He got some clothes from his closet and sighed. Putting on clothes is difficult when one of your arms is in a sling and your shoulder hurts if you pull your shirt down too hard. He only wore oversized t-shirts at the moment, it was too hard to put on anything else. It was embarrassing, but Henry even helped him tie his shoelaces. Gosh, he hated not being able to do those simple tasks on his own.    
  
Henry opened the door, but someone was standing in front of it. Paul could only see a hat with the PEIP logo on it, so he knew it was an officer. “Hello, how can I help you?” Henry asked.    
  
“I’m looking for Ben Bridges and Brian Johnson, is that you?”    
  
Paul rolled his eyes when he heard their new names and pushed Henry out of the way so he could face the officer. “I’m Ben, and that’s Brian. What do you need us for?”    
  
“I came to check for any signs of infection.”    
  
“We were just about to leave, can we do that another time.”    
  
“It won’t take long, I just need a small blood sample.” the officer said, grabbing a syringe from his bag.    
  
Paul looked at Henry and shrugged. A pain shot through his shoulder and he chuckled at his own stupidity, luckily the pain wasn’t too bad. The professor walked to the man and pulled his sleeve up. He didn’t even show a reaction when the officer took his blood, and after a few seconds the officer looked at Paul. He hesitantly pulled his sleeve up and stiffened when the officer closed his hand around Paul’s wrist. He had so many injections of painkillers and all kind of other things when he was in the hospital, but the feeling of a needle being pushed into his skin still freaked him out. He let out a small hiss of pain when the officer took his blood, but it was done after a few seconds. The officer thanked them and left.    
  
Paul looked and Henry and they locked the door and got into the car. Paul stared out of the window during the drive to the mall. He saw a small group of teens laughing and smoking on a park bench. Alice looked at them from the corner of the playground. Wait, what? Alice?    
  
“Stop the car!” Paul shouted.    
  
The car jolted to a stop. “What’s wrong?”    
  
“Alice… I saw her. Right there!” She wasn’t there anymore.    
  
“Paul… That’s probably just your imagination. We’ve been through a lot. Sometimes you make things up when you’re scared.”    
  
“Yeah… You’re right. Let’s go.” Henry smiled at him, before continuing their trip to the mall.   
  


  
  
_ “Uncle Paul!” 6 year old Alice shouted as he entered the house.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Hi Alice!” The girl jumped into his arms and Paul stumbled a few steps back.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I missed you! I got so happy when dad said you’d come over! Come on! I want to show you something in my room!”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Paul put Alice down and took the girl’s hand. She excitedly led him to her room. She grabbed a stuffed animal from her bed. It was a cute turtle with big eyes. “Mom bought it for me! He doesn’t have a name yet… Do you know a good name?” Before he could answer, she exclaimed, “Oh! I’ll call him Paul!”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Paul smiled. “That’s a great name.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Hah. You only say that because it’s your name, uncle Paul.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Paul looked at the girl. She had no idea her parents were fighting so much. That’s the reason why he was here: to look after Alice while her parents were planning their divorce. “Hey, Alice? What do you think, do you wanna come over to my place? We could watch a movie together? I already asked your parents.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Yes! Can I take Paul the turtle with me?”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Of course sweetie. Go grab your stuff, you might sleep at my place so bring some extra clothes, okay?”  _ _   
_ _   
_ __ “I’m so excited uncle Paul!” Paul smiled when he left the room to look for Bill. He loved his goddaughter, he’d protect her at all costs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Writing a very short chapter and then adding a flashback to make it longer? And that two times in a row?
> 
> … yes


	4. They'r back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people on the street start singing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wasn't happy with this chapter, but I let my best friend read it and she liked it so here you go :)
> 
> Writing songs is really hard

Paul and Henry walked back to the car, Henry carried about ten bags. Paul had offered to carry some of them, with his good arm, but Henry insisted that he’d carry all of them.   
  
Everything was fine until some teens approached them while they were loading the groceries in the car. “Hey! Look! It’s Paul Matthews!” One of them shouted.   
  
Paul turned around “Excuse me, do I know you?” he asked.   
  
“You’re the guy who doesn’t like musicals. You’re the guy who tried to kill us!”   
  
Paul stumbled back. “Kill who?”   
  
“The Hive!”

**We’re here**

**We’re alive**

**We’ll survive all of your attempts to stop us**

**We’ll never give in**

**It would be easier if you just gave up**

**Because you will never win**

**From us**

Paul got into the car. “Henry! Go!” One of the infected swung a piece of metal against the car window. All the glass fell on Paul. The singing continued.

**You already stopped us once**

**Don’t you think that’s enough?**

**You’re only making a fool of yourself**

**You will fail once more**

**Join us!**

  
They drove away, far over the speed limit. Paul tried to brush the glass away, but a few pieces cut in his skin anyway. “What the fuck was that?”   
  
“Paul… I think the Hive is still alive.”   
  
“Oh shit.”   
  
“We should probably let PEIP know.”   
  
Paul nodded, grabbing his phone. He tried to ignore the tears that stung his eyes when he scrolled past Emma’s contact. He inhaled deeply before calling PEIP. “Hello? This is Ben Bridges. We just got home from the mall near our house and we saw some people singing and talking about the Hive, so I’d thought I’d let you know.”   
  
The sound of typing on a keyboard sounded through the phone. “Thank you, mister Bridges. I was actually planning on calling you. Michelle Carter, the woman who killed Kelly, was singing earlier today. And because we know killing someone can infect them, we looked in the room where we left Kelly’s body, and it was nowhere to be found. It could be stolen, people steal the weirdest things these days. But we suspect the worst.”   
  
“Thank you, sir.”   
  
“Goodbye, mister Bridges.” Paul put the phone down.   
  
“What’s wrong?” Henry asked.   
  
“Michelle was singing and Emma’s body is gone. She could be one of them.”   
  
Henry kept his eyes on the road. “That can’t be good. They’ll probably shoot anyone they see singing or dancing. If she’s alive, we have to save her.”   
  
“Yes, but how? We can’t just lock an alien in one of our bedrooms and wait until she isn’t infected anymore.”   
  
Henry sighed. “I don’t know. I know some scientists who might be able to help us, but I don’t know how long it will take. And that’s if they even want to help us.”   
  
Paul nodded. “I get it, but we should try everything we can.”   
  
They were silent for the rest of the drive home. When they were home, Henry cleaned Paul’s cuts. “Those aliens are not afraid to use violence, huh?”   
  
Paul chuckled nervously, “And you ask me that? You’re the one who had his guts ripped out.”   
  
Henry laughed, “All they want is to infect us, it doesn’t matter how they manage to do that.”   
  
“That’s not a comforting thought… And by the way, how am I not infected? I mean, she shot both of us.”   
  
“Did you die?”   
  
“No?” “There you have your answer. Emma died, you didn’t.”   
  
Paul looked up. “We’re going to get her back. I’ll do anything to make that happen.”   
  
Henry nodded. “Yes, me too.”


	5. The Hive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul runs into Alice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to all the TGWDLM writers that write the songs for their fics themselves because apparently it's way harder than it looks.

When Paul woke up the next day, he was exhausted, nightmares had kept him up the majority of the night. He put on a suit, not even bothering to tie the tie correctly.    
  
Henry was already downstairs, sipping a cup of coffee. He didn’t look like he’d had a good night either. “Good morning,” Paul said, making a cup of coffee for himself. “Have you heard anything from PEIP?”    
  
“It’s eight in the morning.”    
  
“Oh. Right.” Silence filled the room as both men drank their coffee.    
  
“Grief is a complex feeling,” Hidgens spoke up after a few minutes.    
  
Paul nodded, “I never knew you could care so much about someone you’ve known for not even two months.”    
  
Henry sighed, “I don’t know if I should hope she is infected or not. If she is, there’s a chance we can save her, but there’s also a chance we lose her a second time.”    
  
Paul put his cup on the table. “We don’t have much of a choice… I just wish it would’ve gone differently.”    
  
“You’re a good man, Paul. You couldn’t do anything to save her. Don’t blame yourself.”    
  
Paul sighed, “I’m going to check the mailbox, I’ll be right back.” He closed the door behind him and the sun shone on his face.    
  
“Hey! Paul!” someone shouted. Paul recognized that voice. He turned around.    
  
“Alice?! What are you doing here?”    
  
The girl walked towards him. “You tried to destroy us. I was the only one who survived. I rebuild our army on the way here. I’m here to get our revenge.”

**I might be eighteen**

**But that doesn't mean I'm weak**

**‘Cuz the Hive is doing its work**

**They're taking over as we speak**

“Alice? Alice, please!” Paul begged as the teen came closer. He stumbled back.

**Some might say I killed my dad**

**But you're the one who ended his life**

**The only way to make it up to him**

**Is to join the Hive**

**I trusted you**

**I even loved you**

**But now all that is gone**

**We could be one big family**

**Because that's what we'll become**

Alice started dancing around Paul. The part of him that loved her was glad to see her so happy, she hadn’t been herself since the divorce. But the part of him that knew it wasn’t Alice was terrified.

**The Hive is happy**

**The Hive doesn't suffer**

**I know you want it**

**I know you want her**

**We could reunite you**

**With the woman you love**

**Because of the meteor**

**That came from above**

“Make the right choice, or you'll never see Emma again,” Alice spoke. “The Hive could give you everything you want, and I know you want her back.” A tear fell down Paul’s cheek. “I know it's a difficult decision, so I'll make it for you.”

**You will die**

Her hands were tight around his throat. “Alice, please...” he choked. “It’s me, uncle Paul.”    
  
“Hah, you were never my uncle. You were just a friend of dad. But guess what? He’s dead. You will follow him soon.”    
  
Paul’s vision began to blur. The lack of oxygen made him lightheaded. He was just about to give in when he heard another voice. “STOP!”    
  
Alice pulled away and paul looked up at the person who saved him.    
  
Her shirt had blue and red stains on it and she had a bloody cut on her cheek, but it was undoubtedly her.    
  
Emma. 


	6. Deathly duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Alice sing a song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who finally updated lol

“Emma!” Paul screamed, his eyes filling up with tears, “You’re alive!”   
  
“No, Paul,” she replied, her face showed no emotion. “I’m dead.”

  
**I loved you**

**But it’s over now**

**We’ll take over the world**

**I’ll show you how**

“Emma? Please, Emma!” Paul walked towards her but backed away when she looked at him, a glance that you someone makes on TV when they’re about to kill your favorite character.   
  
Alice grabbed Paul from behind, her nails scraping his shoulder.

**I’m not sure why you’ve done this**

**You lost the woman you care about**

**Now you won’t see her again**

**Before you could even ask her out**

Alice let Paul go and walked towards Emma. Together they continued singing. Paul looked at them in terror. The two women he loved most were standing right in front of him, singing about killing him. 

**Join the Hive**

**We will thrive**

**The Hive doesn’t feel pain**

**We all share one central brain**

**Join the Hive**

**Be alive**

**All that will be left of you is a bloodstain**

**Think of the strength you will gain**

They came dangerously close to Paul now.

**Join the Hive**

**  
** “Emma! Alice! Please, listen. I can’t join the Hive, I don’t-”    
  
“Just join us, Paul,” they both spoke in a monotone voice. “We know you want to. Wouldn’t it be fun?”   
  
Paul backed away. “No!”   
  
Emma shoved him and he fell on the ground. The aliens bent over him “AaaaaaaAAaaAAAaaAAAAaaaaaAAaaaaAaAAaaaaaA!” they shouted.   
  
Alice broke a stick from a nearby tree. Paul covered his eyes as she held it above her head like a bat. “I hope you realize the mistake you made when you killed my family,” she said, before bringing it down on his head.   
  
Paul could feel the world fade away after she had hit him. He could vaguely see the girls high five each other, before he completely passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A really short chapter, but I didn't have any more ideas to make it longer ahaha
> 
> Also sorry the lyrics are weird I'm trying my best XD


	7. The lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul and Henry go to a lab, where Henry's friend works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the slow updates.

Paul woke up an hour later. Henry sat next to him, holding an ice pack against the bruise on Paul’s head. He groaned while rubbing his eyes.    
  
“Oh thank god you’re awake,” Henry said. “I called a friend of mine, he can help us develop a cure. Here, hold this, I’m packing a bag.” He handed Paul the ice pack and went upstairs.   
  
Paul looked around. Emma was alive. Alice was alive. They were going to find a cure and be a happy family.   
  
When Henry came back, he stood up, dropping the ice pack. “Let’s go.” Henry nodded. They locked the car and got into the car.   
  
“It’s about half an hour from here,” Henry said, starting the engine.   
  
They drove in silence until Henry spoke up. “She’ll be okay.”   
  
Paul nodded. “I hope so,” he said, “I don’t want to lose her all over again.”   
  
“Youngman, I’ve seen my friend do things that I thought were impossible. I am a scientist, but this man has developed some incredible things.”   
  
“But we don’t have anything to test on,” Paul said, sighing.   
  
“We have you.”   
  
“What?”   
  
“It’s just a theory, but because you were shot too, you might have some spores in your blood,” the professor explained, “Those things turn humans into monsters by killing them, but you got away. I’m not completely sure, but if there are spores in your blood, we can use it to develop a cure.”   
  
“And what if there aren’t any spores in my blood?”   
  
“We’ll find a way.”   
  
About fifteen minutes later, they arrived at a huge building. Henry made a call and the gates opened. After they parked the car, they walked inside, where a man of about Henry’s age was waiting.   
  
“Henry! It’s so good to see you again after all those years,” he said, giving Henry a quick hug.   
  
“Leighton!” Henry exclaimed. “We’ll have time to catch up later.”   
  
The man, whose name was Leighton, stepped back. “Right. Let’s go to my lab.”   
  
They walked to the lab in silence. Leighton unlocked the door and they went inside. After they sat down at the table, Leighton spoke up. “Please explain what the problem is.”   
  
“Well, I told you about what happened in Hatchetfield, right?” Henry asked. Leighton nodded, grabbing a notebook and a pen. “They’re back. A student of mine got infected and we have to save her before PEIP kills her.”   
  
“PEIP?”   
  
“Yeah, some weird military organization,” Paul said. “They made sure we got out of there, but I don’t think they want to deal with it again.”   
  
“Alright. Henry, you said Paul was infected?”   
  
“He’s not, it’s just that he was attacked by one of them so he might have some spores in his blood, just not enough to become one.”   
  
Leighton nodded. “Let’s see.” He stood up and grabbed a syringe as Paul rolled up his sleeve. Leighton poked the needle into his arm to draw some blood. But his blood wasn’t red. It was more like purple.   
  
Henry gasped. “You’re one of them. How did PEIP not find out when they tested us yesterday?”    
  
Paul looked at the tube of blood in shock. “I- I don’t know…” He stood up as soon as Leighton was done. “I should go. I’m dangerous. I-”   
  
“You can help us find a cure,” Leighton said. “There are definitely spores in your blood, so I can use that to develop a cure.”   
  
“Alright. Let’s do this.”


	8. Emma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leighton and Henry develop a cure and they look for Emma.

Leighton went to work immediately, leaving Paul and Henry at the table.    
  
Henry cleared his throat. “So, we cure Emma first?”   
  
Paul nodded. “We’ll test the cure on her, and then we’ll try to cure more people.” He sighed. “The question is, how are we going to find her?”   
  
“Well, we know the aliens like to sing before infecting someone, attempting to make them sad. Emma knows our weaknesses, so it makes sense she’ll be the one who tries to infect us. We just have to wait for her.”   
  
Paul sighed. “It’s going to be difficult.”   
  
As Henry and Paul worked on their strategy, Leighton was working on the cure. “Guys, I think I found something,” he said after about an hour. “Look at this.” Paul and Henry walked to his desk. “Look, if I put this in the blood, it turns blue for a second, but then it becomes normal.”    
  
“Fascinating,” Henry said. “So, we have a cure?”   
  
“Well, I’ll have to find out how much we need to inject into their body for it to work, but yes, I’ll make one. If it works I can easily make more.”   
  
“Perfect!”   
  
Leighton looked at Paul and Henry. “I’d like to make a temporary cure too, so we can get Emma here before giving her the cure, I’d like to see the effect it has on humans.”   
  
Henry nodded. “Let’s get to work.”   
  
Paul felt pretty useless. Henry and Leighton were developing a cure and he was… sitting there. He should’ve paid attention in science class when he was younger.   
  
“Paul, we’ll cure you after we’re sure the cure works. If it works, I can make more and we can start curing other citizens.” Leighton said as he was working.   
  
“Okay.”   
  
The next hour was spent mostly in silence, apart from Henry and Leighton whispering to each other, trying to make the perfect cure.    
  
“Done!” Henry said, holding up a syringe. “We got both the temporary and permanent cure!”   
  
“That’s awesome!” Paul stood up. “Let’s go find Emma.”   
  
“Good luck guys, I’ll see you soon,” Leighton said.   
  
Henry and Paul went to Paul’s car and started driving to the park. “I think it’d be good to have a lot of space, so if it goes wrong, we can run away.”   
  
The plan was simple: Paul would wait for Emma, while Henry had the cure and waited at a safe distance. When Emma came, Henry would sneak up to her and give her the cure.    
  
When they got out of the car, the men talked about their plan one more time. Paul knew he had the most dangerous task. If it went wrong, he’d most likely get infected and they could find out about the cure through his memory.   
  
He walked to a park bench and sat down while Henry hid behind a trash can.    
  
After only a few minutes, Emma appeared. “Hello, Paul,” she said, a grin on her face.   
  
Paul jumped up at the sound of her voice. “Emma!”   
  
Emma slowly approached him. “You have postponed your apotheosis long enough, Paul. Now I will finally get the honor of making you happy.”    
  
She punched him in his face, but he grabbed her arm and threw her on the ground. “You don’t want to fuck with the Hive, Paul,” she warned.   
  
“I’ll take that risk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not that happy with this chapter and it took me way too long lol


	9. Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this as soon as I figured out the plot for this book because I was so excited lol

Paul pinned Emma to the ground, trying to ignore the pain in his shoulder. Emma struggled, but Paul only pushed her harder against the concrete.    
  
“Paul...” she said softly, “Don’t you want to spend more time with me?  _ Don’t you love me? _ ”    
  
That question surprised Paul. “Emma, I-”    
  
Emma smirked and pulled one arm back while Paul was distracted. Paul tried to grab it again, but Emma lifted her arm and pushed her hand hard against Paul’s left shoulder. Paul screamed in pain, his other hand grabbing his shoulder, while Emma jumped up.    
  
Paul looked at her, terrified. “It’s okay. Just do it. It’s my fault that they got you and I don’t want to be without you any longer.” He looked around, trying to spot Henry. He wouldn’t be able to fight if he needed to, so he’d better hurry.    
  
Emma crouched down next to him and stroked his cheek. “Paul...” Music started somewhere in the distance. They were so far from the meteor, but apparently it was that powerful. Emma took his hands in hers and started singing.

**None of this is your fault**

**But I know you think it is**

**So if you want to make it up to me** **  
** **Just give me a kiss**

Paul started crying, he really hoped Henry would be there soon, he didn’t know how much longer he could stand this

**  
** **I’m so sorry that I left you** **  
** **But I didn’t have a choice** **  
** **But for now, please listen** **  
** **Just listen to my voice**

Emma looked in Paul’s eyes. Her eyes were blue, but they were still so beautiful, and Paul really hoped that someday he would see them brown again.

**  
** **I’m sorry that we didn’t have much time** **  
** **But now we can have more** **  
** **Come and just take the hand** **  
** **Of the woman you adore**

The music got louder and faster, Emma stood up and walked around Paul. Paul closed his eyes, it was difficult to not just hug her and give in. **  
  
**

**We’ll be together** **  
** **Forever** **  
** **We’ll be happy** **  
** **Forever** **  
** **We’ll live a better life** **  
** **Together in the Hive**

  
Emma looked proud of her performance, but her smile immediately dropped. She stared at something, or someone, in the distance. Paul turned around, and there he was, running towards them: Henry Hidgens.    
  
The man crashed into Emma, pulling her down to the floor and grabbing her wrists tightly. She looked confused for a brief moment, before trying to fight her way out of his grip. “Paul! It’s in my back pocket!” the professor shouted.    
  
Paul regained his senses and ran towards them. Henry was moving while trying to keep Emma still, making it harder to grab the vaccine, but after a few seconds, Paul was holding the syringe in his hand. He pulled the safety cap off and crouched down next to Emma. He held her arm still and pushed the needle into her skin. Emma stiffened, before screaming like she was in pain. Paul pulled the needle back and Hidgens let her go. Emma curled herself up and tears streamed down her face.    
  
“Em?” Paul asked softly, rubbing his hand over her back.    
  
Emma flinched, but as soon as she noticed who it was she relaxed again. She turned around to face them, her eyes filled with pain and fear. “Paul?” she asked, her voice weak and tired, “What is happening?”    
  
Hidgens held his hand against her forehead, “How are you feeling, dear?”    
  
“I’m exhausted and dizzy, I feel like I have to throw up and I can’t remember anything. What happened?” Paul and Henry looked at each other.    
  
Paul put the syringe in his pocket and helped Emma to sit up. “I promise we’ll explain everything to you, but first we have to get you somewhere where it’s safer, okay?”


	10. Safety

Emma fell asleep on the way back, even though it was only fifteen minutes away. Paul sat in the back of the car with her and stroked her hair. Hidgens turned around to look at them and quickly looked at the road again. “I feel so bad for her. If I wouldn’t have let her stay home while we were away, none of this would’ve happened.”    
  
Paul looked up at him, though he could only see the back of his head. “This is not your fault. You didn’t know this would happen. And by the way, we thought she was actually dead. This is better.”    
  
Paul stared out of the window until he felt Emma move her head. He looked down, and Emma looked into his eyes. “Paul...” she mumbled. She looked like she was about to cry.    
  
“Shh, Em, it’s okay, I’m here. We’re getting you somewhere safe, okay?”    
  
Emma’s lips twitched up in a smile, and she reached for his hand. “I love you,” she mumbled, before burrowing her face in his chest.    
  
“Don’t go back to sleep, we’re almost there.” Emma nodded and squeezed in his hand.    
  
When Henry pulled up the driveway, Emma tensed up. She started fidgeting with her hands and she kept looking around. “Paul?”    
  
“Yeah? Are you okay?” Paul asked while taking both of her hands in his, he started rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.    
  
“What happened? I’m really scared and I was shot and suddenly I’m here and I feel sick.”    
  
Paul sighed. “The infected came back. We’re going to cure you. We’ve already given you a temporary cure, but we have a permanent one in the lab. Come with us, okay?”    
  
Emma nodded and allowed Paul to lift her out of the car. She seemed too weak to walk, so he carried her to the lab, where Leighton was already waiting for them.   
  
“So, you must be Emma?” Leighton said. Emma nodded. Leighton looked up at Henry and Paul. “I’m glad you found her.”   
  
“We are too,” Paul said while putting Emma down in a chair.    
  
Leighton grabbed a clipboard from the table and read it. “We have to give you another vaccine, and according to our test that would be enough to get the spores out of your body.” He grabbed the vaccine. “Ready to become human again?” Emma nodded. Her grip on Paul’s hand tightened as Leighton gave her the cure. “Done!” he said, throwing the empty syringe in a trashcan.   
  
Emma’s entire body tensed up. “It hurts!”   
  
“That’s probably your body fighting against the spores. It’ll be over soon.”   
  
“Fuck!” Emma shouted. Paul gently ran his hand through her hair in an attempt to keep her calm.   
  
“Is this normal?” Henry asked.   
  
“Well, seeing that this is the first time we’ve used it on a human, there is no ‘normal’. But yes, I’m pretty sure it’s just her body fighting the infection.”   
  
He was right. After a few minutes, Emma relaxed and closed her eyes. “God, I’m exhausted.”    
  
Paul looked up at Leighton, who nodded. “You can go to sleep. We just have to wake you up in an hour to make sure it worked.”   
  
Emma fell asleep after only a few minutes. Paul looked up at Henry and Leighton, “I think we’ve done it. We have a cure!”


	11. Memories

“Paul, can you wake her up?” Leighton asked. “I have to go to the bathroom, I’ll be right back.” He left the room.   
  
Paul shook Emma slightly. “Emma? Wake up,” he whispered. She groaned, opening her eyes. “How are you feeling?”   
  
“I feel like shit.”   
  
Paul chuckled. “I missed you.”   
  
“I missed you too- wait no I literally can’t remember anything so I can’t say that... but I love you.”   
  
Henry cleared his throat. “Alright, lovebirds, we still have to make sure it’s safe.”   
  
Emma nodded and Paul grabbed her hand. “You’ll be okay.”   
  
“I know.”   
  
Emma screamed as soon as her eyes fell on the syringe Henry was holding. “No! I’m not letting you near me with that thing!”   
  
“Emma, dear, I’m sorry for what I did in the past, but you have to understand that-”   
  
“No!”    
  
She tried to pull her arm away from Paul, but he held her hand tightly. “Emma, listen to me. You’ve been infected. It’s very important that we know you’re human again.”   
  
“I’m sorry, dear, but Paul doesn’t know how to draw blood and Leighton is gone, I’ll have to do it.”   
  
“I don’t want to!” Emma cried.   
  
“I know, Em,” Paul said. “You’ll be okay.”   
  
Emma stayed still as Henry slowly came closer. Paul could see that she didn’t know what to do. She trusted him, but not the professor.   
  
“Fine. But if anything happens I will kill you.”   
  
The professor laughed. “I’ll take that risk,” he said, kneeling in front of her. Emma closed her eyes as he pushed the needle into her vein and took some blood.   
  
“That wasn’t too bad, was it?” Paul asked, stroking her hair.   
  
Emma didn’t respond, just squeezing his hand. The door opened and Leighton came back. Hidgens handed the blood sample to him and they went to work.    
  
“Good news,” Leighton said after a few minutes. “There aren’t any spores in your blood. That means we have a cure!”   
  
“That’s amazing!” Paul said. “Let’s make more.”   
  
Leighton nodded. “I already made a few while you were looking for Emma. I think we should start by curing you.”   
  
“Curing Paul? Why?” Emma asked.    
  
“Oh, I’m infected, just not infected enough to sing and dance. Let’s do it.”   
  
Leighton injected the cure into Paul’s arm and Paul smiled, until his entire body started burning. “Wow, Em, you were right. This hurts!”   
  
Emma chuckled. “I know!”   
  
The burning feeling disappeared a few minutes later and Paul stood up. “Wait. Emma? Can you walk? I mean, the Hive heals injuries, right? How’s your leg?”   
  
Emma grabbed Paul’s arms for support as she stood up. Her leg was shaking slightly, but she was standing. “It doesn’t hurt.”   
  
Paul helped her sit back down and unwrapped the bandages. Of the wound was nothing left except two huge scars on both sides of her thigh. He carefully touched it. “Does this hurt?”   
  
Emma smiled. “Nope!”   
  
Paul bent over to give her a hug and then turned around to Leighton and Henry. “Let’s cure some more aliens.”


End file.
